The Veela Bond
by DoctorWhoObsessed93
Summary: Just another Dramione story where Draco is a veela and Hermione is his mate. WIP Possessive!Veela!Draco
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _Hi there! So I know it's been a while since I posted anything on here. For those of you wondering, I will be finishing my other story, Darker You- at some point at least- I've kind of just hit a writers block that I can't seem to recover from. Anywho! this is a new story I have been working on, it's a Dramione fic because, well, who doesn't love Dramione, right? Ummm yeah... the picture in the cover art isn't mine btw, I just got it off google images and edited it in paint. I really hope you guys enjoy this story, comment if you do, or if you think you have some **polite constructive criticism** , then also drop a comment- or message. Thanks for reading guys and again enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: all recognizable characters/settings/etc belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. Except Draco, he belongs to me (at least he does in my imagination.)_

Since the day he was born, Draco Malfoy's mother, Narcissa, knew he was different. The white blonde hair and silvery blue eyes could have, of course, be from his father, Lucius Malfoy- whose hair was only a shade or two darker and whose eyes, although blue, lacked the silver tinge. But Narcissa knew better. She'd seen the same features in her own family- the most recent being her late grandfather. Yes, Narcissa knew, without a doubt, that her son had gotten the dormant veela gene.

Veelas, at this time, were feared and accused of being a vicious and dangerous species. Many veelas were captured and sent to Azkaban where they ended up dying. In fear for her newborn son's life, Narcissa turned to the only man she ever trusted- the only man she truly loved, though he was in love with another- Severus Snape. Not only did she trust Severus, but she knew he was a master of creating potions.

Narcissa begged Severus to create a potion that hide Draco's veela traits from everyone, including her husband. Severus acquiesced the request and began his research for a potion with such properties. Unfortunately his research could come across no such potion. He did, however, find a potion that would hinder the veela's own instincts and abilities until it's 18th birthday. All Narcissa could do now was pray that the war on veelas would be over by then.

18 years later

Draco Malfoy sat across from his fiance, the pair eating quietly. Looking up, he smiled at the beautiful woman he chose to marry. Astoria Greengrass was the epitome of a pureblood lady. She was graceful, beautiful, submissive, and, best of all, pure. Of course, Draco knew that not all pureblood ladies were as perfect as Astoria. Take Pansy for instance.

Everybody in Hogwarts had assumed Draco would marry Pansy Parkinson, whom he had multiple flings with. They assumed incorrectly though. Draco would no more marry the witch as he would a frog. Pansy had been all too willing to give herself to any man who asked. While Draco was guilty of taking advantage of her offering- on more than several occasions- he preferred his wife hadn't slept with the whole of their class.

Draco had known Astoria for years, as they too had been in the same class. He often looked her over as he thought she were merely plain. It was only in their last year- after Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts- that Draco really noticed how perfect the girl truly was. He wasted no time in making his intentions clear- as was the way of the Malfoys. Astoria eagerly returned his affections, but made it clear to him that he must honor her wish to stay pure until after marriage- after all she was not deaf to the rumors floating around the halls.

Draco respected the woman for standing firm in her belief- though he would admit to trying to tempt her numerous times. He courted the woman for six months before deciding he would ask her to marry him. It took him another two months to actually pop the question. He felt he should be happier when she agreed to his proposal, but quickly brushed any worry aside. He had no time for worry if he wanted to be married before his 18th birthday. For once he was married, his deepest, darkest secret could pose to threat any longer.

"Do you like the food dear?" Draco asked, unable to stand any more silence.

"Oh, yes." Astoria nodded, smiling at her fiance. "The elves did such a wonderful job."

"Excellent." Draco nodded, smiling secretively.

Draco had another secret, besides his most shameful one. His house elves didn't cook dinner. In fact, none of his house elves ever cooked dinner for Malfoy, unless of course it was for a feast. Draco's secret hobby had been cooking. Ever since he was little he would wander into the kitchen and study the elves as they whipped up food. He was so fascinated by it, that he took it upon himself to learn how to cook. Of course nobody but himself and his mother knew of his abilities in the kitchen- after all what sort of pureblood wizard would he be if this secret was leaked?

"I'll be staying at my sister's house tonight." Astoria announced, a small smile lighting up her pale face. "But after tomorrow I'm all yours."

"Yes you are." Draco nodded with a smirk.

Draco couldn't wait to finally bed his witch- and after the ceremony tomorrow she would finally be his and he hers no matter what It wanted. He'd been waiting for the moment since he first learned about It, his darkest secret. Admittedly, this was the reason for pursuing Astoria when he'd rather be 'playing the field', but he knew it would be worth it. In the end, his secret would remain hidden and he'd have the perfect witch bound to him. It was everything he wanted… except… No. He mustn't let those thoughts blossom.

"I fear I made a mistake letting Daphne in charge of my bachelorette party." Astoria shook her head, thinking of her little sister and the damage she would undoubtable cause tonight. "Milistrode told me Daphne planned an evening at a male strip club. I'm not going to get out of hand though. I told Daphne I would let father know about her… hookups… at Hogwarts. We both know he would demand she move back in and never be allowed to leave again. Um… do you know what Blaise has planned for you?"

Blaise Zabini was Draco's oldest- and quite frankly only true- friend. It was only fitting that Draco put him in charge of his bachelor party. Of course Blaise wouldn't reveal his plans for the night- it's traditional for the soon to be groom to be surprised after all. However, knowing Blaise- and Draco did know him, quite well in fact- Draco expected there to be plenty of girls and firewhiskey. What a wonderful way to end the year long 'dry spell' Draco had going.

"Oh, you know, probably just the pub with some old mates and a couple of butter beers." Draco shrugged, knowing his future wife wouldn't like the idea of him at a club, though it bothered him none that she would be doing the same thing.

"Wonderful." Astoria replied, relief obvious in her voice.

The day was bright and sunny with barely any clouds in the sky, a rare- yet perfect- day for a wedding. Draco stood by the alter, nervously fixing his cuff links. The aspirin Blaise provided him earlier was beginning to kick in and his hangover was slowly ebbing away. Any minute now Astoria would be walking down the aisle towards her husband and then they would be bound together in matrimony, and an unbreakable vow.

Draco wished to get on with the ceremony quickly. After all, he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist his very own temptation- his deepest, darkest, most shameful desire. He needn't wait much longer though, as the band began to play the wedding march. Draco straightened up, staring down the aisle as his bride moved towards him in time with the music. Something began to rattle inside Draco, but he pushed it down, refusing to give in and ruin his life.

Two steps away from him now. Draco restrained himself from grabbing Astoria's arm to yank her to him so they could begin the bloody ceremony already. His stomach felt as though it was being repeatedly pounded from the inside. He took a deep breath as he held his hand out to Astoria who took it was a small, elegant, smile. Together they turned to the minister.

"We are gathered here today-"

"DRACO!" Draco's head whipped around to glare at the man who dared to interrupt his wedding.

Professor Severus Snape was running towards him, his black cloak billowing behind him. Had this not been such a serious infraction on Snape's part, Draco would have laughed. He couldn't think of any such time he had witnessed his mentor/godfather run. Draco gritted his teeth, shaking his head furiously at the man, realizing there could be only one reason he was here.

"Severus?" Narcissa stood up from her seat in the front row. Her own face was a mask of worry. "What's going on?"

"Draco I'm sorry, but you must come quickly. It it urgent." Snape announced to his godson.

"It can wait until afterwards." Draco decided, turning to face the minister once more.

"No it cannot!" Snape barked. "Still such a selfish boy you still are, after all these year! Did you not think of what it would do to her?!"

"Her?" Astoria turned to Draco, eyeing her fiance suspiciously. "Draco what is he talking about? Who is 'her'?"

"Nobody of importance." Draco shook his head. "Let's get on with it shall we?"

"Draco," His mother's voice was a soft plead as she stood beside Severus. "If this is as serious as he says, then perhaps-"

"It is my life mother." Draco seethed, glaring at the woman who birthed him. "I will make my own decisions about what is dire and what is not. Snape, you are more than welcomed to stay, but if you wish to continue this conversation it will have to be afterwards. Not let's get-"

"Hermione is dying!" Snape shouted causing several gasps to rise throughout the room. Every bone in Draco's body stiffened as though he'd been hit with a petrificus curse. "Veela, your mate is dying. If you do this she will be dead by morning. You must stop this and go to her now!"

Draco's secret was out, but he could care not. He was battling an internal struggle, trying to contain the beast which resided inside him. The veela was rattling the cage it's host had trapped him in, it's rage powerful. How dare his host contain him when his mate was in danger?! He dare he try to keep Veela from saving his mate?! Did Draco really believe that a marriage could stop Veela, that Veela would not tear his wife apart so he could have his mate?!

It was a losing battle for Draco. His veela instincts were too powerful. Had the veela not been suppressed all these years, it would have been easier on both of them. Draco would have had time to adjust to the idea of Veela's chosen mate. Perhaps Draco would not have fought so hard against Veela and he too would have come to love the beast's mate instead of hating her with an unfound passion.

"This is ridiculous!" Astoria shouted at her old potion's professor. How dare he interrupt the happiest day of her life?! Draco was hers! He was marrying her, not some mudblood bitch! Astoria turned to her fiance who was unusually silent. She placed her hand on his arm in a comforting move. "Draco, dear, let's finish the ceremony. Then we will finally be husband and wife. You will finally be mine and I will be yours."

Veela roared in outrage at the girl's words. He was not hers! He could never be hers! This insolent girl was not his either! He didn't want her! He would rather die than claim her! Hermione was his! Only his! And Veela was only Hermione's! Nobody would keep him away from Hermione! Not Astoria, not his host's father- who insisted that Hermione was beneath him-, and certainly not Draco!

"No!" Veela was finally able to break free from the chains that had weighed him down for so long.

The guests gasped and shrieked as the Draco they knew changed before their eyes. No longer was he cool and collected, but wild and feral! He yanked his arm from the girl's touch, crouching down in a defensive stance. He was ready to fight anyone who got in his way of getting to his mate.

"Veela." Severus sighed, relieved, though his eyes showed caution.

"Mate." Veela snarled. "I. Want. Mate!"

"I know." Severus nodded.

"Oh my son." Veela snapped his head towards the woman who was not crying.

Veela recognized her as the woman who handed his host the chains to wrap around him. He did not care for the woman. In his eyes she was the reason he was not with his mate now. She should die for her transgressions! Veela snapped at her, growling and spitting, but he did not move, his host's body would not let him. Of course not, she was his host's mother after all.

"Narcissa get back!" Severus hissed. He turned to Veela, caution still clear in his eyes, but worry was now present as well. "Veela, I will show you to your mate, but you must leave Draco's mother alone. I know you think she did wrong, but she is your host's mother."

"Mate!" Veela growled, glaring at Snape once more.

Hermione shook and shivered violently in her bed. Harry and Ron stood beside her with worry. She was pale and clammy, yet burning up. The two boys had sent for a healer, but nothing had worked. That was when Mrs. Weasley suggested calling Snape. Ron had been reluctant at first, but Harry quickly reminded him that Snape had been on their side from the beginning, whether they had known it or not- not to mention he knew more about potions than any healer.

When Snape had arrived, he took one look at Hermione before disapparating once more. He said not one word to anyone before his departure. Harry had begun to think he'd been wrong to call Snape. Perhaps he was not as willing to help as Harry believed he would be. Snape had never been too fond of Hermione, claiming her to be an 'insufferable know-it-all'. Ron was all too quick to point out how he had been right about Snape.

Another healer was called during Snape's absence. This healer had the most grave news ever given. Hermione Granger was dying. There was nothing they could do to prevent it as it seemingly had no cause and nothing they tried was working. There was nothing they could do but sit with their friend as she withered in pain and agony. And she was in pain. Her heart felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing it repeatedly. Her stomach was on fire, her limbs felt as though they were turning to stone and her eyes burned as though someone had poured acid over them. She begged them to put her out of her misery, but no one was strong enough to do it.

It was after a particularly loud and painful scream that Harry finally stood up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wand. He could not bare to see his friend in pain any longer. If this was what he needed to do, he would do it. He pressed a kiss to her forehead whispering that everything would be ok now. As he pulled away he saw the gratitude shining through her eyes.

"Avada-!"

He was pushed back forcefully before he could finish the spell. The force was so powerful it knocked harry against the closed door to the room, ripping the door off it's hinges. Both boy and door were sent sailing across the hall into the opposite wall. Coughing, his chest hurting from the force, Harry stood up. As he fixed his glasses he realized something, Hermione was no longer screaming.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he ran back into the room, only to skid to a halt at the sight before him.

There, lying next to a now sleeping Hermione, was a blood-haired man. Not just any blonde-haired man either. Harry recognized the man almost instantly as Draco Malfoy, his rival all throughout his Hogwarts years. The same man who tortured Hermione, calling her nasty, horrible names. Sure he had switched sides during the war, but he made it clear how he still felt about blood status.

"What are you doing to her Malfoy?" Harry accused, pointing his wand at the blonde, but the man did not move from his position beside Hermione.

"Potter." Snape sneered and it was the first time Harry noticed he had returned. "Put. Your wand. Away."

"You brought Malfoy?" Harry scoffed, still aiming his wand at his old enemy. "He can't do anything for Hermione!"

"For your information, Potter," Snape spat as he quickly yanked the wand from Harry's hand, "Draco can do a lot more than you can at this moment. If the ministry had caught you trying to use an Unforgivable… let's just say the new order would have completely gone out the window."

"She's in pain!" Harry yelled. "She's dying and in pain! I wanted to help her! She was begging me to kill her!"

A loud snarl suddenly ripped through the room. Harry, Snape, and Ron- who had been silently raging at the exchange of words between his friend and old professor- turned to where the sound came from. Draco, still on the bed, had wrapped himself around Hermione and was now glaring at Harry. Harry had never seen Draco look so untamed. He looked like… well like the veelas at the first quidditch tournament the Weasley's had taken him to.

"You tried to harm mate!" Draco hissed.

"Mate?!" Ron yelled, unable to contain his anger any longer. "What the bloody hell is he goin' on about?!"

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," Snape started, "I believe it is time to tell you of a secret that Draco, his mother, and myself have kept hidden. Perhaps we should go downstairs however?"

"Like hell!" Harry shook his head.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "No way are we leaving Hermione with that git!"

"As you wish." Snape nodded once. "Let's get straight to the point then shall we? Draco is a veela and Hermione is his mate."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ _Ummm WOW! Thank you guys so much for the many reviews, favs, and follows. So in this chapter we learn a little bit more about Draco and Veela and we see a little Dramione action going on too. No lemons yet but maybe soon? I posted my response to the reviews down below. If I forgot to respond to your review, please let me know. All criticism is appreciated as long as it is **polite and constructive**. Also I'm looking for someone to edit this story so if you're interested pm me. __Thanks again guys!_

 _By the way, the picture in the cover art is not mine, I just added a title using paint but someone did tell me that Little Chmura from Tumblr created it for OliviaBlake's story Clean (Which I have not read... yet). So thank you to the guest that told me that._

 _Disclaimer: all recognizable characters/settings/etc belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. Except Draco, he belongs to me (at least he does in my imagination.)_

Hermione woke up a little later, the pain thankfully gone. As her eyes opened, she noticed three things right away. First was that Ron and Harry were no longer hovering over her. The second was the night sky outside her window- it had been in the afternoon when she had passed out. The third thing she noticed, and perhaps the most shocking, was the person wrapped around her.

Startled, Hermione turned to face the person who invaded her space. At first, she was shocked to see it wasn't just a person, but a man. The biggest shock, however, was that she knew the man. She went to school with this man. She hated this man! Her brown eyes opened wide as her mind caught up with her eyes. This was Draco Malfoy! Why was he in her bed?! She tried to push him away, but his arms tightened around her. That's when she realized that he was awake.

"Mate is awake." Draco sighed as he brought his face to Hermione's neck.

Hermione froze as Draco nuzzled her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and to her utter horror, she found herself snuggling closer to him! Shaking herself from whatever spell Draco must have casted on her- surely as a cruel joke as he could not possibly have feelings for her- she renewed her struggles against him.

It was Veela's turn to still now. His mate was pushing him away? But why? Did she not realize that he needed her? He had been so frightened when he first caught sight of his mate in this room. He could tell that she was nearly on the brink of death and the stupid boy who tried to kill her wasn't helping! He would have killed the boy had his mate not needed him more. Veela leaned back a bit to study his mate. She looked better now, no longer pale and she didn't feel as feverish either.

"Why does Mate push Veela away?" Veela wondered aloud.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Surely he had heard incorrectly. Draco couldn't be a veela! Even if he was, there was no possible way that she was his mate! She'd read about veelas in the summer after her fourth year of Hogwarts. Fleur Delacour, the champion from Beauxbaton Academy during the Triwizard tournament- and Bill Weasley's wife- was a veela and had given Hermione a few books about the rare species.

Hermione knew that veelas were very possessive creatures- especially where their mate was concerned. She also knew that veelas were called to their mate upon first sight, no matter how young they are when they first see them. Veelas were unable to physically hurt their mate, or do anything else that might cause their mate harm. Draco and Hermione had been enemies since they first saw each other, and if she really was his mate, Draco would not have been able to torture her in school. No, there was no possible way that Hermione was Draco's mate.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?!" Hermione hissed, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "I demand that you let me go, this instant."

Veela could not help himself as he let out a loud laugh. His mate was very funny. She thought she could command Veela! Even funnier, she thought Veela would let her go right after he finally got her! Mate was going nowhere from him! She was his!

"Veela does not want to hurt Mate." Veela shook his head, still smiling at his beautiful mate. "However, Veela cannot let Mate go. Mate was badly hurt and Veela is healing Mate."

"I am not your mate." Hermione growled. "And I feel perfectly fine now, so again, let. Me. Go!"

"Mate should stop struggling." Veela sighed, recognizing the stubbornness in his mate. This was his host's fault. Had his host not locked Veela away, Mate would be submissive to Veela. "Veela understands Mate is frightened. Host has hurt Mate terribly and now Mate is confusing Veela with Host."

"Malfoy, I swear to godric," Hermione huffed, frustrated as she realized her struggles were getting her nowhere, "if you do not let me go this instant, I will scream bloody rape! Harry and Ron are probably right downstairs and they will hex your balls off!"

Veela growled, angry with his mate now. He tried to be understanding and calm, but his mate was going to far! In one swift move, Veela rolled him and Mate so that he was above her, straddling her lower body. Her hands were held in his, pinned down on either side of her head. He heard Mate's gasp and smelled her arousal. She wasn't as unaffected by him as wanted him to think.

"Mate should not threaten Veela." He growled, lowering his face closer to her's. Her eyes drooped close as his sweet breath fanned over her face. "Mate should also forget all boy's names but Veela's."

Hermione could feel herself relax as Draco pressed his body closer to hers. Something in the back of her mind told her this was wrong. She tried to cling to that thought, to bring it forth so her body would respond they way she needed it to. She knew she should be pushing Draco away. She should slap him for forcing himself on her. The more she thought about it, the stronger her will became. She opened her eyes, glaring at the blonde git above her. Just she opened her mouth to tell him off, he swooped down to catch her lips with his.

All of the will power she had summoned vanished completely. Hermione was no longer thinking about how wrong this was, or how mad she should be. Instead, she was thinking of how right it felt to kiss Draco. It was as though his lips were made to kiss hers. Everything else around them disappeared. Hermione tried to move her arms, but they were still pressed into the bed. She brought her head up instead, pushing her lips harder against Draco's.

Veela's chest rumbled with a satisfactory purr. His mate was giving in to him. She wanted him as he wanted her. Letting one of her hands go, he brought his, now free, hand up to the side of her face. He caressed her cheek as he pulled back. Her smirked smugly at the blush that rose from her chest, making it's way up her neck. Mate stared back at him, a small smile on her pillow soft lips.

"Get the fuck off her Malfoy!"

Hermione was startled from her daze at Ron's loud voice. Draco's chest rumbled again, but this was more of a growl than a purr. Hermione looked away from Draco to see Ron and Harry- that former pointing his wand at Draco. Snape was also in the room along with Molly and Arthur.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Language!"

"He's attacking 'Mione mum!" Ron seethed, not taking his eyes off Draco.

"Don't be silly boy." Snape sneered at the red-headed boy. "Veelas cannot hurt their mates, even if they wanted to."

"Ron," Arthur chimed in, his gaze stuck on Draco, "put your wand away, now."

"Dad-!"

"Ron look!" Harry cried out.

He too was now staring at Draco. Hermione's eyes darted back to the figure above her. Draco was stiff, poised and ready to attack, his eyes the darkest they've ever been. Hermione had never seen Draco look so dangerous. He looked… murderous. The thought caused her blood to chill. He wouldn't hurt Ron would he? But another look at Draco, then at Ron who- though now seeing Draco's ire- was still pointing his wand at Draco, Hermione knew that he would, without a doubt, hurt Ron.

"Ron, I'm ok. Just put your wand down." Hermione breathed.

She had been hoping to diffuse the situation, but it only made it worse. Draco snapped his head to Hermione, his black eyes even darker as he stared at her. Hermione gulped as she remember what Draco had said before. 'Mate should also forget all boy's names but Veela's'. Was he really upset that she said Ron's name? Yes, yes he was.

"You see!" Ron yelled. "He's going to kill her!"

"Hermione," Snape called to her, "Draco's body has been taken over by the veela inside him. You need to speak to him Hermione. You are his mate, calm him down."

"How?" Hermione shook her head, her gaze still glued to Draco's.

"Assure him that you are alright, that there is no threat to you." Snape suggested before turning and hissing to Ron, "put your wand down now or I will bloody curse you!"

"D-Draco." Hermione stuttered. He growled again, obviously not liking the name. Hermione looked to Snape.

"Talk to the veela." Snape nodded at her. Right, the veela.

"Veela." Hermione tried again. This time he relaxed slightly- though not much. "Veela, I-I'm alright, see? There is no-no threat. Ro- I-I mean he pu-put his wand away now. Calm down please." The veela did relax even more, but still he did not let Hermione go. She tried one last desperate attempt. "Veela, the only one hurting me right now, i-is you."

That did the trick. As if her skin were on fire, Veela jumped away from her. He landed beside the bed, cradling his head in his hands. Hermione sat up, surprised at his sudden movement and concerned with his actions. Swinging her legs to the side, she stood up and walked to where Veela was. The closer she got the more she could hear his quiet whimpers. Her heart ached in her chest at the sound. She reached up, covering his hands with hers and pulled them from his face.

"Hey." She smiled comfortingly at the broken boy. "It's alright. I'm fine, really."

"V-veela hurt mate?" He whispered, placing his forehead against hers.

"No, no." Hermione shook her head. "It was an accident. You didn't mean to. I know you could never hurt me."

"Host hurt Mate." Veela's face scrunched up in pain. "Host tried to keep Veela from Mate. Veela sorry he couldn't stop Host."

"Host?" Hermione questioned softly. "Do- do you mean Draco?"

"Host." Veela nodded. "Host loves Mate too, because Veela loves Mate. But Host doesn't want to love Mate. Host is angry that Veela chose Hermione as Mate. Host has known Hermione was Veela's Mate for many years. Host locked Veela away and hurt Mate so Mate would refuse Veela."

"Veela." Snape interrupted the lovers' chat. "There is a lot to explain, why don't we all go downstairs where everyone will be more comfortable?"

"Mate will stay with Veela?" Silver eyes gazed into brown.

"Only is you stop referring to me as Mate. My name is Hermione." She nodded.

"Silly Hermione, Veela knows Mate's name." Veela nodded, chuckling lightly. "Veela will do this though, for his mate… for his Hermione."

"Good enough." Hermione nodded. She turned to him again. "Also, c-can you stop talking in the third person? I-it's odd."

"Veela can do this too." He nodded. "I can do this for my m- Hermione."

Hermione nodded and turned to face the other occupants in the room. She flushed as she realized they were all watching her exchange with Draco… er Veela. Straightening her shoulders, she took a step toward the door. Before she could take another one, she felt something warm grasp her hand. Looking down she saw a pale hand was no holding hers. She didn't need to look to know whose hand it was, but she found her eyes moving up, regardless. Veela, however, was not looking at her, but glaring at her two best friends.

"Veela." Hermione whispered, tugging his hand.

Veela allowed Hermione to pull him, but his eyes never left the two boys. His host hadn't liked the two boys during his years at Hogwarts, now Veela knew why. The red-haired boy- Ron as Hermione had called him- had not taken his eyes off Hermione and Veela recognized the look in his eyes wasn't just concern for his friend, but love. Ha! As if Veela would ever let anyone else have his mate, his Hermione!

Veela didn't like the other boy either, Harry Potter. He tried to kill Veela's Hermione! Had Veela not arrive when he had, his Hermione would be dead! Veela would have liked nothing more than to snap the boy's neck for even thinking of harming his Hermione. Then he would gauge Ron's eyes out for looking at his Hermione. But he knew his Hermione would not like that. The boys were her friends so he would deal with them… for now.

Soon everyone was seated in the Weasley's living room. Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley were sitting on the sofa with Mrs. Weasley in one of the chairs. Veela sat down in the last chair. Hermione moved to sit on the arm of the chair, but Veela stopped her. With a small tug on her arm, she stumbled backward and landed on his lap. His arms quickly wrapped around her, refusing to let her up. Hermione glared at Harry who was beginning to look amuse with the situation.

"Well?" Ron's obnoxious voice grated on Veela's ears. "Are you going to explain or what?"

"Impatient as ever Mr. Weasley." Snape sneered at him. "Narcissa came to me 18 years ago. Draco had just been born. Narcissa knew that Draco had veela blood in him- a trait which had been passed down in her family ending with her great grandfather. Arthur, Molly, I'm sure you can remember what those days were like for veelas back then."

"The Ministry was going mad with all the reports." Arthur nodded solemnly. "Veelas were going on rampages trying to get to their mates, not caring who they hurt along the way. Of course, this was before the veelas had been placed on the Endangered Magical Species list. There were no laws regarding the veelas or their mates."

"Yes." Snape nodded. "So imagine you, as a new mother found out your son was a veela. What would you do?"

"Hide him." Molly whispered, tears flooding her eyes.

"It's not that easy for veelas, but that's what Narcissa did. She begged me to find a potion that would kill the veela inside Draco."

Hermione felt her heart lurch at Snape's words. His mother had wanted to kill him? She felt the tears beginning to form in her own eyes. Veela's arms tightened around Hermione's waist, burying his face in his Hermione's neck. He could feel how upset she was over Snape's words. Veela would have ripped the man apart for upsetting his Hermione had he not remember that Snape had been the one to save Veela's Hermione in the first place.

"The only potion I found in my research was something that would suppress the veela until his 18th birthday." Veela growled lowly as Snape continued. "For years the potion worked… until his first year at Hogwarts."

"What happened?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Well for the first 11 years of Draco's life, the veela hadn't put up much of a fight. He had nothing to fight for." Snape explained. "At least, he didn't until he met Hermione. Nobody knows exactly how a veela chooses its mate, but when it does it become fiercely possessive and protective until they can claim their mate."

"But Malfoy hates 'Mione!" Ron scoffed, not believing anything that Snape was saying.

"Haven't you been listening?" Snape scoffed. "Even though I'd been giving Draco the potion to suppress the veela, when the veela first saw it's mate, it grew ten times stronger. I was surprise at how well Draco was able to resist the veela before he was able to come to me for help. He did it though and I gave him a stronger batch of the potion I had been working on for that moment."

"So he turned back into Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Snape drawled, becoming annoyed with the interruptions. "And even though the veela was still stronger than before, being raised to hate muggleborns caused Draco to successfully resist the lingering veela instincts. Over the years the veela grew stronger, especially during the war when Ms. Granger was kidnapped and tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione shuddered at the memory of the horrible woman. She still had nightmares about her and the permanent scar on her forearm would forever remind her of what she was: Mudblood. Hermione remember seeing Draco in the room during one particularly nasty torture session. Both his father and Bellatrix had insisted Draco be there to witness the torture. Hermione remembered thinking that Draco looked sick and was very twitchy. Had that been him fighting against Veela? Had Veela been trying to escape at that moment to help Hermione?

"I wanted to kill her." Veela whispered in his Hermione's ear, making the girl shiver. "I tried so hard to get free so I could save you and kill that… bitch. I wanted to make her pay for hurting you, torture her as she had done to you. I am so sorry that I couldn't stop them my Hermione."

"Draco was stronger." Hermione whispered, turning her head to look up at him. "It wasn't your fault."

"No excuse." Veela growled, his arms tightening around Hermione. His eyes caught the sight of Hermione's forearm. Reaching out, he took hold of her arm and rubbed his thumb gently over the abusive word. "My Hermione's blood is not dirty. My Hermione is perfect, beautiful. Forgive me, my Hermione, for failing you?"

 ** _A/N: Reviews!_**

 ** _Guest (fenix negro): I hope this story changes your mind about Draco's double consciences (thank you though for not leaving a negative review btw)_**

 ** _ndavis77: Snape is one of my favorite characters in the book, so there will be plenty of him in this story._**

 ** _Snowflake Dazzle: currently I do not have an update schedule, and I'm not sure if I ever will (I tried it with my other story and it didn't work out too well). I hope you find the rest of the story as intriguing as the start lol._**

 ** _m249wife: Out of control Draco? You got it! Not so much in this chapter but you will definitely see more throughout the story._**

 ** _Guest (Sorry I'm not sure of your name): So in this story Daphne is actually younger than Astoria. Yes I will expand on Hermione's illness later in the story. Also thanks again for letting me know who created the cover art._**

 ** _Guest (Sorry I'm not sure of your name): Thank you very much! I will try to update as quickly as I can._**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ _Hiya! So it's been almost three weeks since I posted anything and I feel really super bad. This chapter was a bit difficult to write so it may seem a little choppy, sorry. I literally just finished writing this and I have not yet edited anything yet, so please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. I just felt really bad for making you guys wait so long that I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I really hope you enjoy it. Reviews at the bottom._

 _The picture in the cover art belongs to Little Chmura from Tumblr.  
_

 _Disclaimer: all recognizable characters/settings/etc belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. Except Draco, he belongs to me (at least he does in my imagination.)_

Hermione Granger laid down in the bed Molly provided for her. It was well past midnight and everyone else was sleeping. Sleep, however, could not find Hermione. Her mind was working in overdrive as she thought back on the day's events. When she had woke up that morning, she had no idea that her life was going to change. At one moment she was dying and the next she was mated to Draco blood Malfoy's veela!

Truthfully Hermione wasn't quite sure what she thought about being Veela's mate. On one hand Veela was different than Draco. He made her feel… loved? Yeah… loved. On the other hand, it was still Draco- or at least his body. It was weird that the same voice which told her she was pure and clean was the same voice that had broken her down so many times. Hermione wasn't sure if she could ever get over it.

Hermione turned on her side to face her bed companion. The moonlight filtering through the window illuminated the pale body creating an almost glow about him. Veela had refused to leave her side after the conversation downstairs. Hermione had forgiven Veela for 'failing her'- even though she couldn't really bring herself to blame him in the first place. It seemed, however, that Veela had become clingier and nearly took off Ron's head for suggesting Hermione sleep in Ginny's room by herself.

Hermione's hand drifted to Veela's face, stroking it softly. She'd always considered Draco beautiful- at least on the outside. She'd have to be blind to not recognize the beauty before her. Briefly, Hermione wondered how long it would be until Draco returned. Was it wrong that she wanted Veela to stay forever?

"What are you thinking about Mate?" Veela mumbled sleepily.

Hermione startled, thinking Veela had still been sleeping. He sounded like Draco then, but he called her mate so she knew it was Veela. Draco's voice was deep and smooth, his words coming out in a slowly, almost lazy, pace. Veela had more of a rich, melodious tone, his speech often broken. After staying silent for a moment, Veela peeked open his eyes and looked up at her questioningly.

"Mate?" That sounded more like Veela. "What's wrong?"

"Will Draco ever come back?" She whispered quietly.

Hermione's heart thudded in anticipation as Veela paused. He didn't speak, just stared at her. She pulled her bottom lip in her mouth, chewing on it nervously. No matter what she felt towards Veela, she would feel bad knowing Draco could never come back. It was his body after all, he should have the right to control his own body. Hermione wasn't sure what that would be like, to have your body taken over by another creature- though she assumed it would kind of feel like being hit by an imperius curse.

"Draco will come back, if that is what Hermione wants." Veela nodded solemnly. "But only after mating ceremony. Draco might try to stop me again by marrying Astoria."

"Mating ceremony?" Hermione gulped.

"We must mate to be bond forever." Veela eyed Hermione. "I thought you read books about veelas?"

"I-I did." Hermione said uneasily. "But they didn't really elaborate on the mating ceremony, or what is supposed to happen. I-I think th-that I ma-ay know though."

"Hermione is nervous?" Hermione wanted to smack the smirk off his face.

"I've n-never really… well wh-what I mean is… I-I ha-haven't actually… I'm a-a…" Hermione looked away quickly her cheeks heating up.

"Hermione saved herself for me?" Veela asked, all traces of a smirk gone from his face.

"No!" Hermione denied quickly, turning to face Veela once more. Seeing his face drop, Hermione felt compelled to explain. "What I mean to say is… yes, I have been saving myself, but not for you. I-I mean, this all just happened. I was saving myself for the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with, I had no idea that I would be your mate."

"You'll spend the rest of your life with me." Veela huffed, stubbornly. "No one else can have you."

"But…" Hermione paused to take a deep breath. She had to choose her next words carefully, not wanting to upset Veela. "What if… what if I don't? Spend the rest of my life with you, I mean."

"You don't want that?" Veela's eyes turned to black as he stared at Hermione. "You're my mate, Hermione, and I am yours."

"Yes, I understand that." Hermione nodded. "But what if Draco comes back and doesn't want me? I mean, I'm not exactly his version of the perfect woman. I'm not a pureblood."

"After the mating ceremony he will have no choice but to accept you." Veela shrugged.

"True." Hermione whispered, looking away once more. "Or he could kill me. He's not exactly an amature when it comes to the killing curse."

"He won't." Veela assured her. "Once we perform mating ceremony, if he kills you, then he dies as well."

Hermione inspected Veela's face for a moment. There was something… not quite right. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew something was off. She stared for a moment longer trying to figure it out. Eventually she gave up. Without another word she rolled over on her other side, facing away from Veela. She felt his hand wrap around her waist and pull her close to him. It was in this position that Hermione finally fell asleep.

Draco stared down at the woman in his arms. He couldn't understand how he could possibly be mated to such a 'dirty' witch. Then again, he also couldn't understand how such a beautiful, smart, feisty witch could be considered 'dirty'. His mind was a mess as he struggled with his feelings contradicting his father's teachings. And they were his feelings. Much as he would like to deny it, the veela was apart of him- the part of him that held his deepest desires.

It had been no easy feat pushing his veela instincts down again- but possible as the last dose of potion was still wearing off. He knew he wouldn't have long before those instincts took over once more. Snape had once told him that until he and his mate finish the mating ceremony the veela instincts would completely take over making Draco seem like a completely different person. That was when Draco swore to find a way to get rid of the veela or push the instincts down permanently.

Draco's father, Lucius, had always taught Draco that mudbloods were stupid, worthless, magic leechers. Because of that he had stayed away from Hermione. He denied the attraction he felt towards her. He told himself that she was ugly, barely even nice-looking compared to other mudbloods and muggles. Now, though, as he stared down at her- his eyes taking in every feature he once criticized- he knew he was wrong.

Hermione was the most beautiful person alive, pureblood witch or otherwise. She wasn't stupid either, that much was obvious from her kicking his ass in nearly every class at Hogwarts. Nor could Draco couldn't believe Hermione was a magic leecher. He'd seen her do wandless magic- something that didn't come easy to even purebloods. As for worthless? Well, she was part of the Golden Trio, she helped saved Hogwarts- not to mention the entire wizarding world. Draco thought that was worth quite a bit.

Before long Draco could feel his veela instincts become stronger. Draco tried to fight, but it was useless. He looked down once more at the angle wrapped safely in his arms as the veela drew forth once more.

Hermione woke with the sun shining on her face and a warm body pressed against her back. Alarmed- and still a bit disoriented from sleep- she rolled over to face her bed companion. She relaxed only minutely when she saw Veela wide awake and smiling down at her. The previous day's events filtered through her mind as she unconsciously snuggled deeper in Veela's arms.

"Did my Hermione sleep well?" Veela asked, his voice was crystal clear, not at all laden with sleep.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, smiling shyly. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Veela sighed, pressing his forehead against Hermione's. "My Hermione looks so peaceful when she's sleeping."

"Y-you were watching me sleep?" Hermione bit her lip to keep from smiling.

Had someone else admitted to watching her sleep, Hermione might have been creeped out. For some reason, however, she found she wasn't at all creeped out by Veela's confession. Maybe it was because she was mated to him, but she found she liked the idea of him watching her sleep. She actually found it… endearing.

"I didn't want to leave my Hermione." Veela shrugged.

Veela wouldn't admit it, but there was a reason he didn't want to leave. Last night, after slipping back into darkness, Veela woke to find her was locked in the cage again. He watched helplessly as Host spoke to his Hermione. Veela grew angry at the way Host put his arm around Veela's Hermione. Veela did not care that Host was being nice. It scared Veela to know that Host could have easily left his Hermione last night and Veela couldn't have stopped him. It was that fear which gave Veela the strength he needed to take control once more. He'd been awake ever since afraid that if he fell asleep again Host would come out and leave his Hermione.

"We should get up." Hermione finally sighed, glancing behind her at the light streaming in through the window. "Everyone else is probably awake by now."

"My Hermione is also very hungry." Veela chuckled as Hermione's stomach grumbled quietly.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as she pushed Veela away. Of course she was hungry. She was too busy dying to eat lunch and last night she was so exhausted that she had opted to go straight to bed instead of eating dinner.

Hermione stood up from the bed, stretching her arms upwards. She could feel Veela's eyes on her. Looking down, she quickly realized why. Her shirt had bunched up while she slept and when she stretched, it rose up even more to reveal her entire mid-section. She pulled her shirt back down, avoiding Veela's gaze as she made her way to her trunk. Hermione turned to asked Veela to leave so she could change out of her pajamas. Mate or not, she wasn't comfortable changing before him.

Veela was already standing up before Hermione could utter a word. Though he did not share her same reluctance, he understood she was nervous to change before him. He did not want to make his Hermione uncomfortable in any way, so with a knowing smirk, he threw his shirt on and walked out of the room.

Hermione was felt relieved as she watched Veela walk out of the room. That relief only lasted a brief moment before Hermione's chest began to ache. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. She quickly threw on some muggle clothes and casted a soft-and-smooth spell on her hair before going out of the room. Just as she shut the door behind her, the door across the hall opened up to reveal the youngest Weasley- Ginny.

Ginny had been staying with her brother, Bill, for the summer. Bill and Fleur were planning another wedding since their first one was ambushed by Death Eaters. Ginny was all too happy to help her sister in law plan the wedding as Bill was often… indisposed. Not that Bill didn't want to help plan his wedding with his wife, the second wedding had been his original idea after all. Fleur understood though- as did the rest of Bill's family and friends- that the full moon often drained him and what little energy he had during the rest of the month he spent working as a curse-breaker for Gringotts.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed seeing her friend. "Mum said you were up here still sleeping."

"Hi Ginny." Hermione pulled the youngest Weasley into a hug. "When did you get back?"

"Only this morning." Ginny hugged her back before pulling away and scrutinizing Hermione's face. "Bill and Fleur are on their way along with Charlie. Why were you sleeping in so late? I thought you were always up by six."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

Being the perfectionist that she is, Hermione had always tried to keep to a normal sleep schedule. Of course being best friends with Ron and Harry had often kept her up later than she would have liked. Still, she always made sure she was up at the same time every morning even if that meant getting only an hour of sleep.

"It's almost noon." Ginny giggled seeing Hermione's wide-eyed look. "You and Ron must have been pretty busy last night. Did you two finally admit your feelings for each other?"

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded.

Her heart began to race as she heard a low growl from downstairs. Could Veela hear Hermione and Ginny's conversation? Was he really upset over the mere mention of Hermione with another guy? If Ginny heard the growl she didn't say anything. In fact, Ginny kept on talking as though there wasn't a possessive Veela waiting on his mate just downstairs.

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ginny laughed. "You and Ron have been making eyes at each other since my first year at Hogwarts, maybe even since your first year! You know you both have feelings for each other why don't you just admit it?"

"Ginny that's enough!" Hermione finally yelled. "I don't like Ron like that and I never will!"

Ginny stared at Hermione in shock and hurt. Hermione felt guilty, she hadn't meant to yell at Ginny, or hurt her feelings. She wasn't even sure where the anger came from. Ginny had always teased Ron and Hermione's about their feelings towards each other. She'd even hinted at Hermione and Ginny becoming sister-in-laws. These things had never made Hermione mad though. Upset and uncomfortable maybe, but never mad.

"Hermione I'm sorry-"

"No." Hermione cut off Ginny's apology with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry Ginny. I-I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I just… A lot happened yesterday and I think that's why I got so upset with your comments."

"What'd Ron do this time?" Ginny scoffed, already forgetting about her friend's outburst. "I swear he is so thick sometimes-"

"It doesn't have anything to do with Ron." Hermione sighed. "How about we go downstairs and I'll explain everything over breakfast?"

"You mean lunch." Ginny pointed out with a teasing grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the red-head. She would be lying if she said she wasn't amused by the younger girl's teasing. Hermione knew it was all in good fun and that Ginny wasn't trying to be mean. However, Hermione would also be lying if she said she thought Ginny couldn't be a bit more serious. Sometimes it felt as though Ginny never took anything serious- perhaps a side effect of having Fred and George as brothers?

Ginny and Hermione made their way downstairs to the small kitchen. The first thing Hermione noticed as she stepped into the small kitchen was the enticing aroma of bacon and eggs. The second thing, and the most surprising, was Veela who was standing over the stove, a spatula in his hand. Molly was standing beside him, marveling at Veela's cooking.

"Host learned from his house elves when he was younger." Veela was answering a question Molly had asked.

"But house elves cook with magic don't they?" Molly pondered, watching as Draco expertly flipped one egg.

"Not Maggie." Veela responded. "Maggie learned from her previous owner how to cook without magic and Maggie showed Host, and I know what Host knows."

"What the bloody hell?" Hermione looked over at Ginny who was staring at Veela in shock.

"Oh Ginny," Arthur looked up from his paper to smile at his daughter, "your mother said you came back this morning. How's Bill and Fleur? They're arriving later I heard?"

"Yeah, they're great." Ginny muttered distractedly, her eyes narrowing on Veela.

Veela could feel the glare on his back. He turned his head just enough to look over his shoulder. The first thing his eyes registered was his lovely mate dressed in a pair of tight, form-fitting jeans, and a simple rose colored t-shirt that hugged her breasts perfectly. Her hair was no longer a bunch of wild, untamed curls, but instead hung down her back in soft waves.

Veela couldn't help but smirk as his Hermione blushed under his gaze. She quickly looked away and walked to the table, sitting beside the Weasley patron. With his mate out of his line of vision, Veela's eyes focused on the girl that walked in with his Hermione. Veela recognized this girl, not just from her bright red hair- a signature of the Weasley family- but from Hosts memories as well.

"Jenny." Veela nodded at the young girl in greetance.

"It's Ginny." The girl sneered. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my kitchen Malfoy?"

Malfoy? Veela turned to Molly in question, but she wasn't paying attention to her daughter's exchange as she had taken over cooking while Draco was distracted. Veela looked back at Ginny and cleared his throat. It was obvious that nobody had told the red-haired girl of the previous night's events. Therefore she had no way of knowing that Host was not in control at the moment.

"My apologies." Veela mumbled, apologizing for messing up the girl's name. In his defense Host rarely ever referred to the girl as anything other than Weaslette. She should be happy he even came as close to her name as he did.

"Apologies?" Ginny scoffed incredulous. "Cut the crap Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"Well Hermione and I-"

"Don't say her name." Ginny defended her friend.

She knew all about the pain Draco had caused Hermione. She would be damned if she was going to allow him to insult her best friend in front of her. Ginny continued glaring at Draco until she noticed Hermione stand up. Draco moved to take a step towards Hermione. Ginny stopped him by brandishing her wand, holding it steady in front of her.

"Ginny, it's ok." Hermione said, rushing to her friend's side.

Hermione could see the look on Veela's face. He was angry that Ginny was trying to keep him from his mate. Of course Ginny had no idea that Draco was actually Veela and Veela's mate was Hermione. Hermione gently placed her hand on Ginny's arm, trying to push it down but with no success. Veela was clearly agitated now and crouched in a defensive pose.

"No it's not Hermione!" Ginny huffed, her eyes never leaving Draco's. Why was Hermione defending him anyways? Did she not remember what he did to her? What he called her? How he treated her? Well Ginny sure did, and she sure as hell remembered listening to Hermione cry in the middle of the night when she thought everyone else was asleep.

"Ginny," Arthur spoke up, watching his daughter carefully. She had the same temper, if not worse, than Ron. "Put your wand down."

"No!" Ginny denied.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Molly screeched, finally turning to see what the ruckus going on behind her was about. "You put that wand down this instant or so help me!"

"Why is nobody at all concerned that a Malfoy is in our house?! Does nobody care about what he did to Hermione?!" Ginny yelled back.

"Ginny he's a veela!" Hermione yelled, as Veela bared his teeth, ready to tear the girl apart for threatening him and keeping him away from his mate.

"I don't bloody care if he's an ogre!" Ginny shook her head.

"He's my mate!" Hermione snatched the wand from her friend's hand.

"Wait, what?"

 ** _A/N: Reviews!_**

 ** _ndavis77: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well. Draco was let back in for a little bit this chapter, I hope he wasn't disappointing. :)  
_**

 ** _hoshiakari7: I look forward to writing more for you read lol._  
**

 ** _hanable-13: Yes Draco is possessive, yes it does work for now, but I'm not quite sure if he will continue to be this possessive throughout the story or not. I like a possessive Draco but to each his own right?  
_**

 ** _ranDomXx: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. What did you think of Draco's POV in this chapter?_**

 ** _Twilightlove1910: I will try to post as quickly as I can :)_**

 ** _Erica18: Thanks! I will definitely continue with this story_**

 ** _CassieRenee333: Hope this chapter wasn't disappointing lol_**

 ** _Thanks to everyone who reviewed! By the way if anyone wants to make an original cover art for this story I'd be really thankful. Sorry if I missed anyone's review, let me know and I'll respond in the next chapter._**


End file.
